Leaving the LV? Part 2
They played a couple hands without speaking to each other. Finally Danyar wanted answers and he wasn't leaving without them. "Thomas, I am being very serious about this offer. The Alliance is designing newer and better ships and there is a need for qualified Engineers. I ran a full background check and you are not wanted on any planet and there are no bounties on your head. There is absolutely no reason for you to remain out in the nasty Rim. Come back to where it is safe, clean and profitable for you." "I don't do it for profit. I am an Engineer for the challenge, the hard work and the satisfaction. The things you can do with and engine and how it responds is amazing. On some you can throw the smallest of switches and shut down half the ship and on others, you can disable a major circuit and only disrupt a minor useless outlet. The challenge out here is unmatched. These ships and their engines are sometimes held together by parts form so many different engines is is almost impossible to tell the original type, you just can't match that anywhere. So you see, your money means nothing to me, I am fed, clothed and have extra to gamble with." They again sat in silence for a few hands, and Thomas was slowly building up his winnings, when Danyar again approached the subject directly. "Thomas, we need Engineers who can handle the stress a combat ship goes through. We need you." Thomas looked straight ahead, not really concentrating, lost so much in thought he folded on a Royal Flush. "Have you ever heard of the Carmilla? It was a Blue Sun Super Freighter." "Wasn't that the one that had a terrible accident 5 years ago?" "Yes, and I was on it. I was 4th engineer and on that ship each of the 4 engines had their own room. The other engineers all had a still and a gambling table but, not my room. I ran a tight ship and my crew resented me for it greatly. We were 6 days out from Verbena shipping a large supply of gears for the Alliance. I was off duty at the time and was up on the bridge talking with the first officer when there were a series of catastrophic failures. Engines 1 and 3 were completely destroyed in an explosion and large parts of the ship destroyed as well. Except for personnel on the bridge or in the forward galley, all crew were lost." Thomas continued to sit for a few moments before continuing. "The Alliance of course launched a full investigation into the incident since we were hauling their supplies. After reviewing all logs and speaking with all survivors, it was determined that poor maintenance and procedures of engine rooms 1, 2 and 3 contributed 100% to the incident and explosions. The surviving members of those crews were tried and executed as well as the Captain, First and Second Officers. Myself and the 3 survivors of my crew were completely exonerated of any fault. It was almost a month after the findings when the 3 crew members came to me and thanked me for running a tight ship and being a stickler for regulations." "EXACTLY!!!! Thomas Don't you see, that's why we need people of your caliber. This is a prime example of efficiency that the Alliance is looking for and when your name is researched, they will see this report and definitely take you on." "NO. There is more." Thomas took a deep breath before continuing. "Among those killed on the ship were families of some of the crew. They were allowed to be brought on the ship with the Captains permission. Among them was a young woman named Tanya. We had been married for less than a month. I blame myself for what happened because I did nothing to prevent it. I kept my engine and crew at top performance but, failed to report nor enforce policy on the others. I was new and didn't think I was allowed but, now I know better. Now, I work alone and I take full responsibility for my engines and their care." "Thomas, you were exonerated by the Alliance! You know how much they like to place blame so, that proves how innocent you are. Don't blame yourself for the actions of others. Now, I must insist you accept my offer." "No, I cannot." It was at that moment both the front and rear doors of the most secret gambling den in the universe were blown inward from minor explosions and Alliance soldiers started pouring in...............